


Treats

by WhisperElmwood



Series: Kingsman Shorts [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend gave me a prompt on tumblr: </p>
<p>Hmm, how about Hartwin going grocery shopping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

Taking care that Eggsy should not see, Harry slips a packet of chocolate pop tarts into the trolley, tucking it beneath the plain, store brand cereal. He's already slipped in a decent pack of beer beneath the frozen store brand vegetables, a packet of fancy chocolate beneath the store brand loaf of white bread, and a jar of the good coffee behind the cheap tins of beans, peas and mixed veg. 

The trolley is overflowing with store brand foods, only the basic necessaries, tinned fruits, tinned vegetables, grains, soups and what few small, more expensive and luxury items he has managed to slip in without Eggsy's noticing. 

"What else do we need?" Eggsy asks distractedly, as he eyes the pre packaged microwave meals. Harry consults the list he's been entrusted with, "Well, if we want to try that new recipe tonight, we still need the fresh vegetables, and we have yet to collect any of the meat from the list." 

Harry shifts the Rainmaker to the crook of his arm as Eggsy turns away from the microwave meals and begins pushing the trolley in the direction of the frozen meats. He's not sure if Eggsy has noticed, but they have taken an interesting route around the store thus far, idiosyncratic and quite possibly designed to take in only the least expensive and least frivolous of available purchases.

Harry watches as Eggsy sifts through the packets of store brand minced beef, checking prices and weights, then as he does the same with the chicken breasts and pork fillets and bacon, always settling on the best weight to price deal of each, never looking outside the cheapest store brand versions. A small part of him is amused, but a much larger part remembers that Eggsy grew up very poor indeed and that tempers the amusement a great deal. 

When Eggsy's back is turned as he considers the sausages, Harry slips in a packet of angus beef patties and another of venison beneath the chicken breasts. He follows slowly after Eggsy to the fresh vegetable aisle and collects a few other items as they go, slipping them in amongst the groceries when Eggsy eyes the bell peppers critically. Harry watches quietly as Eggsy compares weights and prices again and eventually decides on the cheapest prepackaged vegetables, adding them to the trolley.

Of course, he is discovered when they reach the tills. 

"Harry, this weren't on my list," Eggsy says lowly, giving him a sharp glare and holding up the pop tarts.

Harry simply smiles, "No." 

Eggsy gives him a suspicious look, but puts the pop tarts on the conveyor, and Harry busies himself helping by handing over the heaviest items first. Eggsy pauses again when he hands over the angus beef patties, the venison, gives him a brief glare. This continues through all the extra items Harry has stowed away in the trolley, Eggsy's glares getting progressively more annoyed. Harry keeps his own counsel, forcing his amusement away so Eggsy has no reason to get truly angry with him.

Eggsy pays and his countenance actually softens somewhat, his glares fading as he hands over the Kingsman issued credit card. Harry allows himself to smile. 

When they are moving through the car park, Harry now pushing the trolley as Eggsy digs out the keys, Eggsy sighs. "Alright, you coulda just asked f'the extra stuff, Harry. Ain't no need t'be sneaky an hide things in m'trolley."

Harry raises his eyebrows, a little shocked and amused, "My dear Eggsy, is that truly what you think this was?"

They reach the car before Eggsy speaks up again, "Well, what then?" He opens the driver's side door, pops the boot and then stands and glares at Harry again. Harry suppresses his smile again at the way Eggsy is standing with his hands on his hips, confrontational and confused, completely unwilling to back off. 

He loves him all over again in that moment and can't help but abandon the shopping in order to step closer, cup Eggsy's cheeks and press a gentle kiss to his petulant pout.

"They were for you, Eggsy, my dear boy." 

Eggsy loses the glare but continues to look confused, "What?"

Harry moves back to the shopping and begins placing the bags in the boot. Eggsy sidles closer, still confused but apparently willing to simply watch him work now.

"It is fairly obvious that you wanted these items, but would not allow yourself to buy them. At a guess, some ingrained need to spend as little as possible, and denying yourself the things you actually want out of long habit." 

He glances up in time to see Eggsy making a face at the shopping bags, neither confirming nor denying Harry's assumptions, though. He places the last bag in the boot, then reaches up and closes it before speaking again.

"I would never want to change you Eggsy, I love you just as you are. But..." He considers his next words carefully as Eggsy looks at him with a shocked expression. "But, you are no longer as you were, and I, well, I believe you should be allowed to enjoy the things you once denied yourself."

Eggsy continues to stare at him for some time, so much in fact that Harry begins to feel he may have said too much or pressed too hard. 

"Harry, you are a prat. But I love you too, you great wanker." Eggsy steps closer and reaches up, places a generous kiss on his lips. Shaking his head, Eggsy takes the trolley to the trolley bank. 

As they drive back to the home they now share, Eggsy places a hand on Harry's knee, "Thank you." 

Harry smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I post these first on my tumblr, if you want to find me and send in a prompt: Amaluelmwood.tumblr.com :)


End file.
